


What Did you Expect?

by darkgoddess_1981



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Glee - Freeform, M/M, Music, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgoddess_1981/pseuds/darkgoddess_1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idea came from song "Whatya Want From Me"<br/>By:Adam Lambert</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Did you Expect?

 

                                                      

                                                                 [~Link To Whatya Want From me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1Fqn9du7xo) [~](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1Fqn9du7xo)

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Adam was in his room packing his suitcase when there was a knock on the door. Before even answering it he knew who was on the other side and he had been waiting all day for this visit)  
"Hi Tommy" He said as he opened the door  
"Hi that's all I get?" Tommy says upset  
"Will you come in and let me explain before you get upset please?" Adam asked with a frown

(Tommy walked in and sat down on Adam's couch)

"Okay explain" he said  
"They called me asking me if I would like a job as a guest star it's only a few episodes Tommy it's not that big of a deal"

(Tommy stood up and walked toward him)

"I'm not talking about that silly t.v show Adam I'm talking about the tour with queen you neglected to tell the rest of your band...or wait me your boyfriend about"

(Adam sighed and hung his head down)

"That news is out already?"  
"Adam!"  
"Alright I'm sorry but what do you expect its queen?"  
"I expect you to talk to me Adam we have talked about this"  
"look I'm sorry okay I should have talked to you okay"

(Tommy crossed his arms infront of him)

"Will you give me another chance" Adam asked pouting  
"I don't know" Tommy said teasing  
"your not going to give up on me are you?" Adam asked still pouting

(Tommy did a dramatic sigh)

"Oh I guess not"

(Adam wrapped his arms around tommy and kissed him)

"Oh no slow down wait a minute"  
"hugh"  
"you need to stop taking on so much stuff because I'm sick of sitting in the back round waiting for you"  
"I promise I will stop taking on so much stuff as long as you keep coming over here with that sexy body of yours"  
"oh god"  
"what"  
"your such a horny freak"  
"whatta you expect with you strutting in here looking all sexy like that"

(they run into the bedroom and get into Adam's bed, When out of no where Tommy hits Adam with a pillow)

"Oh you little shit"

(Adam starts to tickle Tommy, Tommy is laughing uncontrollably when before he realizes it Adam has his arms pinned over his head and Adam is smiling down at him)

"Your goofy you know that?.....Did I ever tell you I love you" Adam said as he stared down at tommy  
"well thanks for loving me....you do it so perfectly" Tommy said  
"Don't give up on me Tommy...I promise I wont let you down"  
"I'll never give up on you Adam...I love you too"  
(Adam leaned down and kissed Tommy)

 

                                                                    The End


End file.
